


final dictvm

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Objectification Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: this is just an uncalled for gangbang between tim skold, chris motionless and reader and i am sorry





	final dictvm

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's happening here please don't @ me i have no excuses for this except for the fact that i'm seeing miw+skold next month

You can't believe you're doing this. 

You're sitting in the middle of the bed, cheeks flushed red, yet you still have all of your clothes on. You glance at Tim for reassurance, but he just grins at you. 

You never did anything like this before. You're stoked, but fuck, it does feel weird. 

Chris hasn't said a word since he entered the room. It's understandable. Tim must be intimidating to him; Chris's still about to fuck his girlfriend, after all. 

Your breath hitches in your throat when you realize it. Tim is about to let Chris fuck you. Chris is gonna fuck you while Tim supervises it all, controls it all,  _ allows _ it all. 

This shit's fucking wild. 

Tim has always been possessive, sure. But he does like showing you off as well. And it's not like he's just going to sit there and watch, he made it absolutely clear. He will participate. Set his boundaries. Instruct Chris on what he can and cannot take. But still, it's surreal. 

Tim walks over to you and gets on the bed with you, sitting up behind you, manly hands gripping your arms firm. His chest is strong against your back, and you lean into it, letting the familiar sensations wrap you up. You rest your head on his shoulder, his breath barely touching your face. It feels safe. 

“Baby,” he says quietly. You look up and meet his gaze. “Why don’t we give our guest here a little preview?” 

You nod and shift on the bed, his hands letting you go. You take your shirt off, doing your best to avoid making eye contact with Chris, then fall back into Tim’s chest. His hands crawl on your newly exposed skin, stopping at the lace of your bra, cupping your breasts, squeezing them. His lips meet your neck, and you forget about Chris for a moment, the kisses Tim plants on your skin making you breathe heavily. He pushes the hair out of your neck, then reaches down to unclasp your bra; you sigh, his fingers pinching your nipples gently. 

Then he kisses you, his lips finding yours, and in the meantime he’s fumbling with your pants, taking them off, taking everything off, and now you’re naked, completely naked in front of two fully clothed men. 

This shit’s not only wild, but also fucking exciting. 

“Chris,” Tim calls. You startle. “You can come over,” and he gestures him to do just that. 

You still don’t look his way. You’re too embarrassed for that. Your eyes are fixed on Tim, and he smiles again when he acknowledges it. 

“What is it, babygirl?” he asks, grinning. 

“I’m shy,” you say, curling up in his arms, hiding your face in his chest. He chuckles, strokes your hair. 

“Don’t be. Chris here thinks you’re gorgeous. Don’t you, Chris?” 

“Fuck yeah, I do,” he says, and you turn your head a little, relaxing in Tim’s embrace. 

“Okay, so,” Tim starts, “Chris. You’re gonna have to follow my instructions for the most part, but you can do whatever you want with her. Like, anything.” 

Mmh, so Tim is going all in today. This is not what you thought, but it should be interesting nonetheless. 

“Treat her rough, if you want. She likes it dirty.” 

You turn to look at Tim, and he chuckles when he sees your face. 

“It’s okay, babygirl. I have everything under control. Most importantly, we can’t deny Chris his pleasure, can we?” 

You shake your head. 

“‘Course not.” 

“Good girl,” he says, and then a hand is gently pushing at your knee, making your legs part. You don’t fight it, you take the hint and spread them wide. You finally look at Chris, expectantly, defiantly, your embarrassment dissolving, and he just smirks at you before lowering his face between your thighs. 

You feel his breath first, but soon he’s licking at your clit; you shudder the moment his tongue touches you, pushing your head further into Tim’s chest. Tim’s stroking your hair and your face gently, dick hard against your lower back. 

“She tastes so fucking good, Tim,” Chris says, stopping for a moment. “So juicy.” 

Tim smirks in approval. You moan and grab a handful of Chris’s hair, pushing him closer to you as you drip. He hums, his mouth working you, his lip piercings brushing against your skin; you look at him with heavy-lidded eyes, enjoying the way his black hair falls on your flesh. 

“She’s liking it,” Tim states, pleased, glancing at you from above. You meet his eyes, but close them immediately, lips agape, groaning, as another wave of pleasure washes over you. 

“Okay,” he adds then. “Enough. Chris, lemme finish that off. Why don’t you go put her pretty mouth to good use? Look how soft her lips are,” he says, and touches your bottom lip with his thumb gently, brushing against it slowly, your lips parted slightly. Chris lifts his head to look at your mouth, and you stare right back at him, taking Tim’s finger in and sucking on it. 

“Shit,” Chris says quietly. 

“I know,” Tim says. “She just loves sucking dick. Why don’t you check yourself?” 

Chris doesn’t seem to need any more convincing, placing one final kiss on your cunt then sitting up and coming over to you. Tim moves as well, taking Chris’s place between your thighs, lying on his stomach. 

Chris is now sitting up on his knees beside you, his groin on the same level of your face. You glance up at him through your lashes, your hands fumbling with his belt and pants. 

You take him out. 

It’s so unfamiliar, holding a cock that isn’t Tim’s in your hand. You stroke it dryly, spreading the precum on the head with your thumb. You bring it to your mouth, brushing your tongue against the underside slowly, tasting him in one long lick. You close your lips around the tip when you get to it, moaning around it. 

You haven’t forgotten about Tim. He’s touching your clit with his index and middle finger, stimulating it in circular motion, but not pressing enough. He does, however, increase the pressure when you take Chris’s cock in your mouth, and it makes you fucking whine around his shaft. Chris takes the back of your head in his hand, grasps a handful of your hair and twists it, fucking deeper into your mouth, reaching your throat. Tim, in the meantime, spits on your clit and then massages it again, spreading the saliva throughout your pussy, until his fingers reach your hole and get inside. You gasp, gagging a little, and Chris pulls out to let you breathe. 

How naive. Tim would never do that. 

You take him back in your mouth hurriedly, hungry for dick; you can hear his throat emitting sounds, which make you suck even more avidly. 

Tim started fucking you with his hand, his fingers exploring the cunt he knows so well. You try not to arch your back as he pleasures you; you want to whine but your throat just clenches. Chris seems to enjoy that. He tries pushing himself a little deeper, and you let him, relaxing your throat for him. 

Fuck, so many sensations all together. It’s hard to focus your attention on both of them at the same time. 

You barely notice Tim lifting up his face. He’s still fucking you with his fingers, a slow pace to keep you from coming. It feels good but you need more. You rock your hips to meet Tim’s hand. 

“You’re such a disgusting cockslut,” he says. “So greedy. Chris, you should just fuck her tight cunt. I bet she can’t wait to have you inside her. She’s so fucking wet.” 

You whine at the loss when Chris pulls out, following Tim’s instructions. Then Tim tells you to get on your hands and knees, and you obey, ass stuck out in Chris’s direction, and you keep your cheeks spread for him to see better. You don’t have to wait long to feel the head of his cock brush against your entrance, and then slip inside. You groan, looking at Tim’s face above you. He’s taking his stiff cock out of his pants right in front of your face, and you have no choice but to take it between your lips. 

He’s familiar. The way he twitches inside your mouth, his taste, his veins; you know him by heart. You suck him like you know he likes it, rough, taking him deeply and gagging on him several times, choking even. He chuckles low when he sees you struggle, never once pulls out. Tears are ruining your face, but you don’t stop, you can’t stop for Tim. 

It gets hard though, especially when Chris finds his pace, his hands on your hips. He pushes you forward into Tim’s groin, and suddenly it’s too much. You have to take Tim out of your mouth, but you grab him in your hand, smearing saliva and precum all over his length. It’s so lewd, you love seeing his cock so aroused and so dirty. Tim doesn’t approve of you interrupting, and growls deep, forcing you to take him in your mouth once more with his hand behind your head. You don’t fight it, you try to go along with Chris’s pace pounding into you. 

“Come inside her,” Tim says, panting a little, and Chris starts fucking you harder, his stiff cock reaching the depths of your pussy continuously, making you feel so full, so complete. You moan around Tim’s cock, his hand stroking your hair as you do. 

You release Tim’s dick for a moment. 

“Fuck, Chris. You’re so good,” you say between breathy moans, as you bounce on his dick. “Give it to me. Come inside me.” 

He stills inside you, up to the hilt. You can feel the thick liquid filling you up. He pushes in and out a couple times more, slowly, until he’s empty. Then he pulls out, his cum dripping out of your cunt. 

“Don’t move,” Tim orders you. You stay still, Chris’s cum slowly drizzling on the bed underneath you. 

Tim then gets behind you, taking Chris’s place once again. Your pussy is already sore and aching, but it doesn’t keep Tim from shoving his big dick inside you hard. You groan when he does, as you imagine his cock all soiled with Chris’s cum, taking back what is his. He fucks you  _ angrily _ , as if to let you know that yes, he did enjoy the show, but here’s a little reminder that you’re still  _ his _ . He fucks you rough, alternating between slapping your ass and gripping your cheeks tight, squeezing them, parting them. 

“Fuck, baby,” is all you manage to say, and you turn your head to look at him. He _looks_ angry as well, teeth bare, breath short, eyes narrow. You fucking can’t when he’s like this. 

“Fuckin’ whore,” Tim says. “Look at you, all wrecked, your holes destroyed. You’re a fuckin’ mess.” 

You whimper. Then he fucks you even faster. It’s hard to take, so fucking intense. 

“You’re so hungry for dick, you want them all for you. One just isn’t enough, is it?” 

At this point, you cry out. Tim’s hand travels to your head, grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling at it, yanking your head up. 

“You’re a dirty slut. Nothing but a dirty slut.” 

You come at these words, moaning his name loudly, cursing, your body ruined, writhing, shuddering. 

“Come here, Chris,” Tim says as you orgasm. “Look how pretty she looks like this.” 

Another wave of pleasure spreads all over your body. You come undone, moans and other sounds of all kinds escaping your lips. 

Then Tim comes too. You can feel him spill inside you, adding his cum to Chris’s inside your pussy. It’s hot, it’s a lot, it’s too much for your pussy to contain. 

He pulls out, but you can still feel him squirting on your asshole, on your cheeks. Fuck. It’s so dirty. You feel so dirty, your pussy dripping two men’s cum down your thighs, two fully clothed men watching you like this, naked, used, disposable. 

It’s the hottest thing ever. 

When all is done and Chris is gone, you’re lying on the bed, too tired to even move. Tim takes your hand and leads you to the bathroom. He fills the bathtub up with warm water, undresses and enters it, guiding you to sit down in his arms. 

“Here,” he whispers, voice tender. “You’re safe. You’re mine. Let me help you wash.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song by miw feat. tim skold


End file.
